


Be Yourself

by Xeantha



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/pseuds/Xeantha
Summary: “Good, can you please give these to miss Sully?” The woman shoves the packages into Stahl's arms with eager force. The bottom package, larger than the top, feels warm in Stahl's hands, and gives off a sweet, cinnamon smell. “And please wish her a happy birthday for me!” With that, the woman dashes off, leaving Stahl dumbfounded.Birthday? Sully never mentioned anything about a birthday. But then again, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd bother mentioning it anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's three am and I only just realized it's Sully's birthday two hours ago(I'm so sorry i love you) and let me say this is the fastest I've ever written a fic. Like I said it's three am so if it sucks that's why

Even during the winter months, Stahl still burns inside his thick armor, the midday sun as unforgiving as ever, the stone street below him radiating warmth he can feel through the sole of his boots. Maybe some thicker shoes would be a worthwhile addition to the Shepherds’ supplies, he wryly thinks as his eyes scan the paper in his right hand, his left hand shielding his vision from the high sun. The Shepherds set up camp nearby, and this being the first sizable town they've encountered for a while, they were, as one would expect, dangerously low on supplies. And so Robin handed Stahl and Virion one long list and a sack of gold, and sent them on their way.

Thinking about it, Stahl hasn't seen Virion since they first arrived.

As if he's telepathic, Stahl hears Virion’s distinct accent behind him, words unclear but tone flirtatious, tinged with a desperation that reeks of rejection. Stahl shakes his head with a sigh and returns his attention to the list.

Vulneraries… Check. Elixirs… Check. Lances, swords…

Stahl feels three soft taps on his shoulder.

“Ah, excuse me,” a woman's voice.

Stahl turns around. He smiles at the woman before him, who holds two packages in her arm. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, um,” the woman glances to the ground, “you're part of the Shepherds, right?”

“That's right.”

“Good, can you please give these to miss Sully?” The woman shoves the packages into Stahl's arms with eager force. The bottom package, larger than the top, feels warm in Stahl's hands, and gives off a sweet, cinnamon smell. “And please wish her a happy birthday for me!” With that, the woman dashes off, leaving Stahl dumbfounded.

Birthday? Sully never mentioned anything about a birthday. But then again, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd bother mentioning it anyways.

“Stahl,” Virion runs up to Stahl, dismay written across his face. “What did that woman have to say to you? She thoroughly spurned my advances, so what did she want with you of all people?”

Stahl looks at the packages in his arms before looking back at Virion with a laugh. “You're probably just not her type.”

It doesn't take long for the two to finish their shopping. The larger package is still warm when Stahl approaches Sully's tent and he calls out, “Sully? Are you in there?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

Parting the flaps the best he can with both arms preoccupied, Stahl stumbles into Sully’s tent. Sully herself sits in one corner of the tent, polishing her lance to a shine. Her armor lies neatly in another corner, the red gleam broken by many scratches too deep to polish away. Stahl sets the packages on the table, at which Sully looks up from her lance.

“What are those?”

“They're for you.” Stahl pushes the larger package towards her and sits down.

Sully lays down her lance and picks up the box with an uncharacteristic amount of care. When she opens it, the cinnamon smell wafts through the air even stronger than it had before.

“How’d you know it was my birthday?” Sully looks up from the package to meet Stahl’s eyes.

“I didn't,” Stahl admits, “not until a fan of yours told me and gave me those to give you. Is that a cake? It smells delicious.”

“Hell yeah it's a cake,” Sully grins down at the package. “It looks delicious too. Usually I'm not a fan of sweets, but I can't let one of my admirer's gifts go to waste. You want a slice?”

“Of course I want a slice!” Stahl exclaims, smiling brightly when Sully hands him a large, pre-cut slice, which he wastes no time digging into. “Oh man, that's good. You'll never have to worry about cooking in your life, if all of your admirer's are this good at it.”

Grabbing a slice of her own, Sully barks out a laugh. “Thank gods, considering I'm no good at crap like that.” She nibbles on the corner of her piece, and is only halfway down before Stahl reaches for a second slice. “Anyway, what's in the other box?”

“Oh,” Stahl swallows his second slice and grins sheepishly. “Almost forgot about that one.” He slides it to Sully, softly rattling whatever's inside.

Sully wraps her hand around it with the same amount of care as before, and pries the top open with her free hand. Looking inside, her brows furrow.

“What is it?” Stahl asks, resisting the urge to grab a third slice.

Rather than reply with words, Sully reaches into the package, and pulls out the gift; a golden necklace, with large gold pieces down the front and a bright red ruby imbedded in the middle.

“It's beautiful,” Stahl gawks at the jewelry in wonder, mind spinning out numbers of just how much it must cost.

“Yeah, I guess…” Sully shrugs. “It's just…”

“Just what?”

“... Girly.” Sully lowers her hand and absently runs her fingers across the necklace.

“So what?”

“You know girly things don't suit me. I'm a knight, not a…”

“Girl?” Stahl supplements. Sully doesn't reply, so Stahl takes the chance to continue, “why can't you be a knight and a girl?”

“I don't know,” Sully sighs, then shakes her head with a flat laugh. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Sully,” Stahl pauses to find the right words. “I don't think you should worry about being like a guy or a girl. You're just you, and you got this far by being yourself, not by being 'manly’ or anything. You're perfect how you are, masculine or feminine.”

“... Thanks, Stahl.” Sully keeps her gaze locked with the ruby, running her thumb against the polished surface. After a brief moment, she raises the necklace to her neck. She struggles with the clasp at first, but manages to secure the necklace on her neck with a knights determination. “How's it look?”

“You look great, Sully.”

“Thanks,” Sully smiles at Stahl, and he smiles back, and for a moment all that exists between them is a comfortable silence.

“Oh yeah, I got you something too,” Stahl rummages through his pocket, and pulls out a long, striped candle. “I know it's nothing compared to your fancy new jewelry,” Stahl laughs as he lights the candle, “but to be fair my budget was strapped.”

“No, no, it's awesome,” Sully laughs as she scoots closer. “So what, am I supposed to blow it out with a wish?”

“That's the plan.” Stahl nods, and holds out the candle towards Sully. “Make a wish.”

With a single breath, Sully extinguishes the flame, smiling broadly as she watches a stream of wax spill down the stick, past Stahl's fingers, and onto the table below.

Stahl sets the candle down, his own smile widening at the sight of Sully’s. “So what did you wish for.”

“I wished to be the best damn knight…” Sully shakes her head. “No, the best damn me I can be.”

“Well that's a wish wasted, because you're already the best,” Stahl laughs. “Besides, you're not supposed to tell anyone or else it won't come true.”

“Oh, shut it,” Sully blushes as she playfully punches Stahl's arm, then drapes her arm over his shoulder. “If you didn't want me to say it why did you ask?”

“Sorry, just a sense of curiosity.” Stahl mimics Sully's gesture, wrapping his own arm around her shoulder. “Happy birthday, Sully.”

“Thanks, Stahl. It really is a happy birthday with you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think I'd jump at the opportunity to write sulmia but I have to give Stahl and Sully a chance please they're such good friends I'm crying???


End file.
